


Oh my sweet babe

by like_a_bird_that_flew



Series: Child Ballads (of the Songbird and Poet) [6]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Gift Giving, Hades has finally cheered up, Hermes meets Thaleia, Kissing, Orpheus being caring, Sex is alluded to but not explicit, This is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_a_bird_that_flew/pseuds/like_a_bird_that_flew
Summary: Hermes and Persephone come to visit their new Goddaughter, and they might just have some surprises up their sleeves!





	Oh my sweet babe

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series and probably makes the most sense when read with the rest of the series (but don't let me tell you what to do :)

Orpheus woke up to the sound of baby wails and the feeling of his wife frantically shifting beside him; her attempts to get out of bed hindered by the aches and pains in her lower body. Orpheus immediately rushed up instead. ** **  
** **

“Lie down ‘Rydice, you should be resting.” ** **  
** **

“No, Thaleia needs me” she mumbled almost incoherently, clearly still half-asleep. ** **  
** **

“I’ll bring her to you, love”  ** **  
** **

Orpheus didn’t have to walk far since the crib was right next to their bed. Thaleia stopped her crying for a moment to stare inquisitively up at her father; his gentle nature and the warmth he exuded meant that she was already entranced by him. ** **  
** **

“Good morning beautiful, do you want your mama?” he cooed. ** **  
** **

She gurgled happily as he scooped her up and cradled her to his chest before placing her in Eurydice’s waiting arms.  ** **  
** **

“Hello baby girl,” she said softly before kissing her forehead. “Are you hungry?” ** **  
** **

Of course, one day old Thaleia wasn’t going to respond, but Eurydice went with a logical guess and started unbuttoning her pyjama shirt to feed her daughter. ** **  
** **

“I’m gonna get started on breakfast,” Orpheus kissed Eurydice on the top of her head before heading to the kitchen. ** **  
** **

Persephone had told him the previous night that he needed to make sure that Eurydice didn’t overexert herself while she was still recovering from the birth. Not that he really needed telling; Orpheus would be happy to wait on his wife hand and foot whether she really needed it or not.  ** **  
** **

When he returned with a mug of tea in one hand and a plate of toast in the other, he couldn’t help but smile at the sight that greeted him. Thaleia was happily suckling away at her mother’s breast, while Eurydice gazed down at her, lovingly stroking her tiny head. The huge smile that appeared on his wife’s face whenever she looked at their new baby, was one of the most beautiful things Orpheus had ever seen. ** **  
** **

”Here you go, my love,” he said, placing the mug on the bedside table. ** **  
** **

“Thank you, are you going to join us, daddy?” She teased as she gestured towards his empty space in the bed. ** **  
** **

“Anything for my two favourite girls” he grinned back at her as he sat down beside her. ** **  
** **

Since both of Eurydice’s arms were occupied holding the baby; Orpheus took to feeding her pieces of toast. It reminded him of earlier in their relationship, when they would spend summer days lying on a picnic blanket feeding each other wild berries and swapping stories, (these days would usually end with a makeout session on said picnic blanket, followed by the pair rushing home, hand in hand and giggling, desperate to discard their clothes and collapse into bed together). ** **  
** **

When Thaleia was successfully fed and burped, she started to get sleepy so they placed her back in her crib, to have a nap before their guests eventually arrived. ** **  
** **

“I should probably wash before Seph and Hermes get here,” Eurydice said. ** **  
** **

“I’ll go run you a bath, Songbird” Orpheus smiled. ** **  
** **

“As much as I appreciate it, you don’t  _ have  _ to wait on me”  ** **  
** **

“Eurydice, you just had a baby; you’re still delicate, please let me look after you,” He said it so sweetly that she couldn’t help but comply. ** **  
** **

“Fine, but only while I’m recovering." ** **  
** **

“Great, I’ll be back in a few moments,” he kissed her softly before dashing off to the bathroom. ** **  
** **

Once he had run the bath, Orpheus returned and carried Eurydice to the bathroom, helped her undress and then helped her into the bath. He hoped the warm water would ease her sore body. ** **  
** **

It was when Orpheus was washing her shoulders gently with a sponge, that Eurydice spoke. ** **  
** **

“Can you believe that we’re parents? I feel like I’m gonna wake up and this will all have been a dream.” ** **  
** **

“It’s so surreal, I can’t wait for Mister Hermes to meet Thaleia” ** **  
** **

Eurydice couldn’t wait either; she knew what a pivotal role Hermes had played in Orpheus’ life, and that introducing him to their daughter would be a big moment for both of them. ** **  
** **

“He’s gonna love her so much,” she reassured him, not it needed to be said really; of course Hermes would love that sweet baby girl, especially since she was made by two people he cared for deeply. ** **  
** **

“Yeah, I think so too” Orpheus replied as he continued to help wash his wife. ** **  
** **

“Thank you for doing this, I know I don’t really look my best right now” she mumbled, clearly referencing her still slightly swollen stomach, the web of stretch marks that littered it and the dark line that ran down the middle.  ** **  
** **

Eurydice had gotten over her pregnancy body insecurities, but her postpartum body insecurities were a whole new hurdle. She knew it was ridiculous, that it was normal for her body to not snap back to how it looked before. But still, it was hard to not think about it. Now that her swollen stomach didn’t contain her precious baby, it was hard to appreciate it in the same way she had done before. ** **  
** **

“Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for, besides, you’re still beautiful regardless. ** **  
** **

“I know, I just feel a bit gross right now” ** **  
** **

He took both of her hands in his. ** **  
** **

“Just think of it this way: your body looks like this because you carried our baby, that makes you so strong,” he said softly. ** **  
** **

“Hmm, why are you always right?” She teased as she leaned up to kiss him gently. ** **  
** **

“I’d have to be blind to not see how amazing you are” he mumbled after pulling away.  ** **  
** **

When she was done in the bath, Orpheus helped dry and dress Eurydice, in preparation for the arrival of their guests. He also got dressed in his usual attire of suspenders over a white shirt. ** **  
** **

The eventual knock on the door signalled the arrival of Hermes and Persephone. As soon as the couple opened the door, they were pulled into a hug by the Goddess of Spring. ** **  
** **

“I’m so excited to see you two” she exclaimed as if she hadn’t just seen them the night before. “How are you feeling, songbird?” ** **  
** **

“A bit sore but I’m doing okay” Eurydice replied. ** **  
** **

“Good, now where’s my God baby?” she smiled as she entered the house. ** **  
** **

Hermes hugged the pair next. They noticed that he was carrying Persephone's bag. ** **  
** **

“Mister Hermes! Thanks for coming, and for agreeing to be Godfather” Orpheus said excitedly. ** **  
** **

The god waved his hand dismissively. ** **  
** **

“Of course boy, you think I’d miss this?” he joked, “now come on let’s see this little angel then” ** **  
** **

The pair led Hermes over to the crib, where Persephone was already standing; making faces at the baby inside. ** **  
** **

“ _ This  _ is Thaleia,” said Eurydice as she picked up the smiling baby. ** **  
** **

“A beautiful name for a beautiful little girl” Hermes laughed. ** **  
** **

The group went and sat down in the small living area of the couples home. The two Gods sat on the sofa (it was old and worn since it had been left there by a previous owner) and the young couple sat across from them on the love seat.  ** **  
** **

“Hermes do you want to hold her?”  ** **  
** **

“Yes please, dear” ** **  
** **

Eurydice stood up to pass the Thaleia to her Godfather. Orpheus wrapped an arm around his wife when she returned to her seat next to him. It was at this point that Persephone started rooting through the large bag she had brought with her. ** **  
** **

“Now, we have some gifts for Thaleia.”  ** **  
** **

“Oh Seph you didn’t need to do that” Eurydice started but was cut off. ** **  
** **

“Nonsense songbird, it’s my pleasure. Besides, it’s not every day you have a baby; this is a special occasion.” ** **  
** **

The first few gifts were to be expected: baby clothes (most notably, little knitted mittens and a hat that would come in handy in winter), and a small teddy bear from Hermes. ** **  
** **

Persephone explained that while some of the clothes were new, many were hand-me-down gifts from other patrons of the bar who had children of their own who had since outgrown the garments.

It was the last gift that intrigued the couple; a scrapbook/photo album, and an instant camera. On the cover of the scrapbook, in Persephone’s curly handwriting, was written;  _Thaleia, daughter of Orpheus and Eurydice_,  followed by her date of birth. ** **  
** **

“I figured you might want to document all the precious moments with your little one” Persephone explained. ** **  
** **

“Thank you, Seph that’s so thoughtful of you,” said Orpheus, already starting to get emotional at the thought of all the memories he would make with his little family. He could tell his wife was getting emotional too as she sat wordlessly looking at the book in her hands. ** **  
** **

“Do you like it songbird?” asked Persephone, already knowing the answer. ** **  
** **

“It’s beautiful, thank you” she replied quietly. ** **  
** **

“Turn to the first page,” said Persephone, with a smile on her face. ** **  
** **

Eurydice opened the book and on the first page was a polaroid photo, evidently taken the previous night, of the young couple, sat on their bed, staring down awestruck at the newborn baby in Eurydice’s arms. They had clearly been too entranced by their new daughter to notice Persephone taking the photo. ** **  
** **

“Seph…” Eurydice started but trailed off, unsure of what to say. ** **  
** **

“Sorry to be so sneaky but I wanted it to be a surprise, and I couldn’t think of a more deserving moment to capture” ** **  
** **

“Thank you” was all Eurydice could mutter. ** **  
** **

“I have an idea for the second page,” said Orpheus as he stood up. ** **  
** **

With the new camera, he snapped a photo of the two godparents holding Thaleia. Persephone then insisted on taking another of the couple holding the baby for good measure. They added the new photos to the book, along with another older photo that a friend had taken and given to them that had up until this point, been sat, unframed on the fireplace. The photo showed the couple stood smiling at the bar, arms around each other and each with a protective hand on Eurydice’s 8-month pregnant belly. Orpheus had been slightly sad that they hadn’t been able to document more of Eurydice’s pregnancy, but was now overjoyed that they would be able to document their daughter growing up. ** **  
** **

When the gift-giving appeared to be over, Hermes handed Thaleia to Orpheus, who was now adorably attempting to put the mittens on her little hands. However, Persephone gave Hermes a knowing look which prompted him to retrieve an envelope from his pocket. ** **  
** **

“Now, this last one isn’t from us; but a former employer of yours, dear,” he said as he handed the envelope to Eurydice. ** **  
** **

Her heart rate quickened as she immediately recognised the handwriting on the front as belonging to Hades. If Orpheus hadn’t have been holding his baby girl in his arms at that moment, Eurydice was sure he would have immediately flown into a state of panic. ** **  
** **

“What is it? What does he want?” Orpheus asked. Hades wouldn’t demand Eurydice back now, would he? Not when they were just starting a family? He wasn’t that cruel, was he? Besides, Persephone wouldn’t let him, would she? ** **  
** **

“Calm down poet, it’s not what you think it is, I promise” she reassured him, noticing his worry. ** **  
** **

With shaking hands, Eurydice opened the envelope. Inside she found two letters. ** **  
** **

“Read the handwritten one first,” said Persephone. ** **  
** **

Eurydice did as she was told and picked the handwritten letter out, proceeding to read it out loud for Orpheus to hear. It read: ** **  
** **

_ Dear Orpheus and Eurydice, _

_ I’ll start by congratulating you on the birth of your child (although I’m sure my wife has already done enough well-wishing for the both of us), this is truly a joyous occasion. I wanted to offer you a gift that would not only celebrate your new arrival but would also offer my sincerest apologies for how I treated the two of you during your time in Hadestown. Please find enclosed a bank statement for a new account set up in your names, which I will be making monthly payments into. Eurydice, due to the nature of how your contract with me ended, you were never actually taken off the payroll; instead of rectifying this, my wife and I decided the best course of action would be to keep sending those payments to you. I hope that you can use this money to give your child the best start in life. _ ** **  
** **

_ Best wishes, _

_ Hades _ ** **  
** **

_ P.S. I know that after everything that transpired between us, the two of you are probably suspicious of me. However, I promise to you both that I have no ulterior motives or hidden agendas. I only wish to pay back a debt that I have owed since your song saved my marriage and made me see the error of my ways; Hadestown is not the grim, exploitative place it once was and I have you to thank for that. _

** **

The couple were stunned. They looked at each other wide-eyed, then to Persephone and Hermes who simply laughed at their shocked expressions. ** **  
** **

“Go on, read the other letter then” Persephone grinned. ** **  
** **

Eurydice yanked out the second letter; the bank statement, and nearly cried when she saw the account balance. It was more money than she had ever possessed at one time before. Once again, the pair looked to Persephone wordlessly. ** **  
** **

“It includes all of your ‘paychecks’ since you left Hadestown a couple of years ago” she shrugged. ** **  
** **

Eurydice immediately rushed to hug Persephone, sobbing into her shoulder as she did so. ** **  
** **

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” was all she could get out between sobs. ** **  
** **

Orpheus cradled his daughter to his face and kissed her forehead, overwhelmed with emotions and overjoyed that she would grow up with stability. ** **  
** **

“Don’t mention it Songbird, it’s about time we put my husband’s vast wealth to good use. Like he said in the letter; Hadestown isn’t the place it used to be, he’s giving back now instead of hoarding all of his riches,” Persephone said as Eurydice returned to her seat. ** **  
** **

Orpheus handed Thaleia back to his wife and then wrapped an arm around the two of them ** **  
** **

“Thank you Seph, you don’t know what this means for us,” Orpheus said, still slightly in shock from it all. “And tell Mister Hades thank you as well, and that we’re so grateful for his generosity.” ** **  
** **

“I will” ** **  
** **

As Orpheus looked down at his wife and daughter, he considered what their future might hold. He imagined Thaleia growing up in a loving household with food on the table and parents who were present. He pictured how now, he and Eurydice wouldn’t have to work double shifts every day just to get by. He had given Hades and Persephone a chance at a fresh start and in return, Hades had given them stability and the chance for their daughter to have a normal life.

** **

… 

** **

Later that evening, as the two Gods were leaving; Hermes shook Orpheus’ hand. ** **  
** **

“Congratulations again, I’m so proud of you; the man you’ve become is greater than I ever could have hoped for.” ** **  
** **

“Thank you, that means a lot coming from you,” Orpheus replied, not bothering to hide the fact that he was welling up. ** **  
** **

“You too Songbird, you’ve grown so much since that day you first walked into the bar, sending this one head over heels” he joked, raising an eyebrow at Orpheus. ** **  
** **

Eurydice giggled at his reference to her husband’s immediate love-struck reaction to meeting her. Orpheus simply scratched the back of his head sheepishly. ** **  
** **

“Thanks for taking a chance on my boy all those years ago” he joked again. ** **  
** **

“Well, I’d say it turned it pretty good in the end” she smiled, looking down at the baby in her arms. “Thanks for convincing him to talk to me.” ** **  
** **

“We best be off; let you get some rest,” said Persephone. ** **  
** **

She leant down so she was at eye level with Thaleia. ** **  
** **

“Goodbye little one, Auntie Seph will see you again soon.” ** **  
** **

Persephone seemed to have already enchanted Thaleia just like how she enchanted most people who met her; she was just so outgoing and warm that you couldn’t help but be fascinated by her. ** **  
** **

After the Godparents had left, Eurydice fed Thaleia and put her to bed. Then, as they were sitting in bed together, Eurydice drank tea whilst Orpheus rubbed lotion onto her belly to help soothe her stretched skin (a routine they had started during her second trimester).  ** **  
** **

“I still can’t quite believe that Hades would do that for us, I think I’m still in shock,” said Eurydice as she gently ran her hand through her husband's hair. ** **  
** **

Orpheus looked up at her as he put the pot of lotion down on the bedside table. ** **  
** **

“Yeah it sure was generous of him, I’m glad he’s changed and is sharing his wealth. Persephone seems a lot happier too.” ** **  
** **

“Do you fully trust him? I want to but I can’t help thinking; ‘what if it’s a trick? What if by taking the money, I’m signing some deal that means he can take me back?’” Eurydice asked. ** **  
** **

“I’ll admit, at first I had those thoughts too, but I’ve decided to be optimistic about it. I believe that everyone is capable of change; even men like Mister Hades” he replied. ** **  
** **

“Ah my husband, ever the optimist” she teased, “I want to believe that he’s changed as well, I guess I’m just paranoid.” ** **  
** **

“That’s normal after everything you’ve been through.”  ** **  
** **

This was what she loved about Orpheus; that he understood why she was the way she was and didn’t try to change her. Instead, balancing out her scepticism with his incredible optimism. ** **  
** **

“You’re right, I guess we’ll just have to see what the future holds,” she smiled. ** **  
** **

“I’d say our future looks pretty bright” ** **  
** **

“Yeah, I’d say so too” ** **  
** **

“We should probably try to get some sleep; that little one will wake us up early no doubt” Orpheus laughed as he got up to turn the light off. ** **  
** **

Eurydice immediately cuddled into his side when he got back into bed and pulled the covers over them. ** **  
** **

“Goodnight my love” he whispered into her hair. ** **  
** **

“Night babe” she mumbled back. ** **  
** **

“It’s strange to not have to kiss your stomach goodnight anymore,” said Orpheus, quietly, “I guess I got used to it after all those months of doing it.”  ** **  
** **

Eurydice chuckled; her husband’s attention to small moments like that was constantly endearing to her. ** **  
** **

“Hmm, well now we get to kiss our baby girl instead, I’d say that’s even better, wouldn’t you?” ** **  
** **

“Absolutely,” he said with a grin, pressing one last kiss to her head before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think! Comments are greatly appreciated.  
Let me know if you have any suggestions for scenes you'd like to see in this series; which parts of Thaleia's life would you like to read about? I'm always open to ideas :)
> 
> Come chat to me on Tumblr @ the-kingdom-will-fall-for-a-song or like-a-bird-that-flew
> 
> The title is from the song 'Dyin day' by Anais Mitchell


End file.
